Destructo Disc
& or & or or & (Amond) |similar='Chain Destructo Disk Barrage Death Saucer Mystic Shooter Dual Destructo Disk Side Bridge Splitting Headache' }} Destructo Disc (気円斬, Kienzan; lit. "Ki Circle Slash") is Krillin's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. The Destructo Disc is a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. It is however infamous for its main weaknesses: which are that it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. Overview Krillin uses this technique for the first time in the series against Nappa, but the Saiyan dodges it thanks to Vegeta's advice, resulting in only a gash on his cheek.Dragon Ball Z episode 27, "Nimbus Speed" He tries the technique again shortly later, in an attempt to cut off Great Ape Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta also manages to dodge it.Dragon Ball Z episode 33, "Hero in the Shadows" A few months later, Krillin uses the Destructo Disc against Gohan in their mental battle while on their spaceship heading to Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 39, "Friends or Foes?" Krillin later uses the Destructo Disc in a battle with the giant on Fake Namek, causing considerable damage (this giant is one of the only four characters to be hit directly by Krillin's Destructo Disc, the others being the three main villains of the show: Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu), though it should be noted that this giant was only an illusion.Dragon Ball Z episode 42, "The Search Continues" Later, on Namek, Krillin is able to slice off Frieza's tail while he is in his second form, as well as let loose several Destructo Discs at once.Dragon Ball Z episode 80, "Piccolo The Super-Namek" During the battle, Krillin also uses a version that splits apart and attacks the target from multiple angles (anime only). In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Krillin uses the Destructo Disc on Vinegar, who catches it in his bare hand and throws it away.Dragon Ball Z episode 113, "Suicidal Course" Using the Destructo Disc technique, Krillin hits Cell in the neck to no effect (anime only).Dragon Ball Z episode 160, "Cell is Complete" Seven years later, Krillin cuts Kid Buu in half with the Destructo Disc while the Majin is on Grand Kai's planet in the afterlife, though Kid Buu is able to use his unique powers and immediately pull himself back together, not to anyone's surprise (anime only).Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" Krillin later uses the Destructo Disc in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! to save his family from a collapsing building. Vegeta, Goku, and Android 18 have similar attacks to the Destructo Disc. Vegeta used it during the Vegeta Saga to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail.Dragon Ball Z episode 35, "Mercy" He later used a Destructo Disc again to free Goku from Cooler's wires in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Goku used it in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, also to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail, thus saving him from Turles' Kill Driver attack. Goku later used it to cut off Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) in half when he came to Earth in the Fusion Saga.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" Perfect Cell used the Destructo Disk against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as one of his last-ditch attacks to defeat him, only for Gohan to catch them mid-air and then de-energize them.Dragon Ball Z episode 187, "Cell's Break Down" Android 18 uses it when she faces "Mighty Mask" in the World Martial Arts Tournament to reveal him as Trunks and Goten in costume.Dragon Ball Z episode 225, "Eighteen Unmasks" Super Buu also can use a similar attack except his variation is red. He used this once against Goku and Vegeta before they fused in an anime filler scene: both Saiyans fired Energy Beams at Buu, but Buu countered with a volley of red Destructo Disc-like attacks called Mystic Shooter that cut through his two assailant's Ki beams and created hundreds of miniature blasts in the process.Dragon Ball Z episode 268, "Union of Rivals" In Dragon Ball GT, Baby appears to prepare a Destructo Disc to attack Uub, but he is interrupted by an energy wave from Uub.Dragon Ball GT episode 32, "The Return of Uub" Baby and his possessed followers are capable of performing Ki blasts that can cut people's skin easily (as shown by Baby Goten managing to cut Vegeta's face with a deflected Ki Blast). However, Krillin's Destructo Disc is moderately more potent than these and very rarely explodes if it hits a target too tough to pierce. Unlike energy blasts, the Destructo Disc can actually injure enemies many times the wielder's power level, such as being able to cut off Frieza's tail when energy blasts from the likes of Vegeta and Gohan proved ineffective. In the anime only, Krillin uses it once on Perfect Cell, with the disc shattering on Cell's neck, being too tough for even Krillin's ki disc's "edge" to cut. Appearances in games Krillin can use this technique in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It is one the super attacks used by Krillin, as well as Android 18, in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Weaker versions of the Destructo Disc are also used by Vegeta and Frieza in Butōden series. The Destructo Disc is also used by Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and by Krillin and Goku Super Dragon Ball Z. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, it is Krillin's Ultimate Blast, one of the Blast 2 used by Android 18, and Goku's charged Ki Blast when jumping. It appears also as one of Perfect Cell's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2. The Destructo Disk also appears as a skill acquired at level 26 by Humans of the Spiritualist class in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Unlike the original technique, the energy disk does not dismember the target; it instead passes through the opponent and this trait is substituted by the effect of constant bleed damage every few seconds over a course of time. The Destructo Disc appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as a Super Skill used by Krillin and Android 18. Additionally, it can be taught to the Future Warrior by them, and a higher-grade version can be bought from the Skill Shop. The Destructo Disc is among the few moves in the game which can pass through obstacles and cannot be blocked by the target. Additionally, while slow, the Destructo Disc can home onto the target without additional guidance. During the game's Return of the Saiyans Saga, due to the aid of the Future Warrior during the fight with Great Ape Vegeta, Krillin manages to successfully use the technique to cut off Vegeta's tail (as Yajirobe does not appear due to the alterations in history). Character meaning * 気 (Ki) = Energy * 円 (En) = Circle * 斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill Variations Death Saucer Death Saucer is an improved version of the Destructo Disc created by Frieza and which has the ability to be guided by Frieza. Cell can use both versions; Krillin as well as everyone else are shocked when Cell unveils this technique, and Krillin even questions whether Cell improved the attack. Cell also uses the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. In the Super 17 Saga, while Goku is fighting Frieza and Cell in Hell, Frieza uses a Destructo Disc attack against Goku. He shouts "Destructo Disc!" when throwing it, and is able to control it a little better, but Goku jumps on it, riding it. Frieza throws another one at him, and he balances it on the tip of a spike, so that it would not touch him. Amond's Destructo Disc The Crusher Corps. commander, Amond, uses an unnamed disc-launching technique where he spins on himself before launching a razor-sharp disc of energy. He used this technique to deflect Krillin's Destructo Disc in The Tree of Might. Consecutive Discs Turtle Hermit, one of two optional classes succeeding the Spiritualist class in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, can acquire the stronger, rapid-fire variation called Consecutive Discs that is thrown in succession. This technique has area-of-effect properties ("5x8 Meter Radius In Front of and Including Single Target"), causes an additional 50% of the damage dealt if hitting the target(s) from behind, and while this version does not cause bleed damage, it stuns the opponents. Dual Destructo-Disc 'Team Attack' A team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Krillin and Android 18 charge up a massive Destructo Disc, then launches it at the opponent. Before contact, it splits into multiple discs, which then damage the opponent. Similar to the Destructo Disc Krillin used against Frieza on Planet Namek. 'Double Destructo Disc' This technique is also called the Dual Destructo-Disc, though it is not a team attack, instead performed by a single fighter. First the user creates two Destructo Disks and fires them at the opponent in a pincer maneuver hitting the opponent twice in quick succession. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it is Android 18's Ultimate Skill which she will teach to the Future Warrior while serving as their Master. It is learned at the end of 18's training. In the series, Frieza and Cell have also used an almost identical technique though they replace the two Destructo Discs with two Death Saucers for a deadlier dual homing attack that is also dangerous to the user as they have keep track of two homing disc and should the user get distracted they can end up on the receiving end of their own attack, like Frieza did. Spirit Saucer The combination of the Krillin's Destructo Disc with Yamcha's Spirit Ball used as one of their team attacks in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Trivia *The Destructo Disc appears to be a homage to the Ultra Slash move used by various Ultras in the Ultraman series. However, the use of the Destructo Disc, and its appearance, is slightly different. *In the Bridge Entertainment version of The Tree of Might, Krillin refers to this attack as his "Magnetic Discs." Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques